Possession, and Other Follies of Man A Veela Fic
by Devil'sFavSin
Summary: If your a veela what do you do when your mate is engaged to someone else? Steal her right well what if that someone else is your bestfriend? Set in the summer after 7th year. HermioneDraco some HermioneAdrian
1. Permission and Sickness

Possession and Other Follies of Man – A Veela Fic

By: Devil'sFavSin

**A/N Okay so this is my very first fanfiction attempt. So please tell me what you think. Your criticism constructive please no flames they are just not conducive to me and getting better as an author**

**This is a Draco/Hermione Veela fic because there are not that many out there and the ones that are out there I have read. I really hope it isn't too terrible so reviews are vital.**

Disclaimer: I don't own it JK does lucky lucky chick Really I can't afford it so don't sue cause all you will do is give me another bill to pay!

Chapter 1. Permission and Sickness

Hermione Jane Granger sat on her bed in her room waiting for her parents' final decision about the summer. "If they say no," she thought to herself, "I am going to be so mad I am

an adult now out of school and ready to tackle the world... I really hope they say yes, I really don't want to have to whine."

"Hermione, could you please join us downstairs, we have come to a decision." Her mother called upstairs.

"Alright here we go this could make or break my summer vacation." She mumbled to herself as she walked downstairs and sat next to her mother on the couch.

"Hermione, your father and I have decided that we will let you go to the burro for the summer. But please just make sure you are back for your going away dinner with us we want

to spend some time with you before you leave our house for good" her mother sniffed as she blotted at her eyes.

"Oh mom don't cry I am still going to be around and if you need me or just want to talk I got you guys your very own owl so please be happy so I can be happy." Hermione

looked over to her dad with pleading eyes for support.

" Oh Hun it will be okay and just think now we can turn Mione's room into an awesome entertainment room with a Plasma T.V and a pool table its going to be awesome."

Michael Granger said to his wife as he embraced her.

"Hey that is so very uncool Dad and definitely not funny." Hermione pouted with that her mother burst into laughter.

"Go pack Mione before she stops laughing and starts crying again" Michael whispered

"Happy dance happy dance I'm going to the burro!" Hermione sung as she danced up the stairs to pack and owl Ginny.

"See Lisa she is still our little girl in some ways" Michael said as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

Meanwhile At Malfoy Manor

Draco Lucien Malfoy was lying in his bed slowly dieing, well that was what it felt like to him. His mother had brought in numerous potions and whatnot to help him sleep but

nothing to actually stop the pain he was going through. What with the fevers that come and go make his head feel like he had been hit repeatedly with a bludger, to the chills and

bouts of dizziness he really wanted that death thing to happen and soon. Just as he was about to take yet another sleep inducing potion his father walked in. He walked proud and

without any shred of shame. No one would guess that he was the battered man at the trial of the century last year. Everyone thought it was the kiss for him or at least life in

Azkaban. That was until Dumbledore shocked everyone and took the stand and told of Lucius' secret ascension to the order and all the information that he told that later helped

Harry and the rest of the order defeat Voldemort. Draco knew why he did it so did the rest of the golden trio, he saw the war ending in favour of the light and wanted to save his

on ass. But Draco wasn't thinking about the war its outcome or anything remotely coherent he was thinking about pain and the elusive sleeping drought that his father took from

him.

"So Draco I hear you have been ill these past couple of days"

"No! I am just lying here for the hell of it." Draco replied sarcastically as he plopped his head on the pillow.

"Don't you get smart with me boy remember you are not too old." Lucius said as he rose out of his chair and loomed over the bed.

"Sorry sir it's just been a long couple of days." He whispered as he sunk lower in the bed. Even at 18 Lucius Malfoy still put the fear in Draco. He wasn't the devil everyone made

him out to be but he wasn't a little house cat either, he was strict and didn't take kindly to any kind of backtalk.

"Well the reason I have come to see you are to inform you on the reason you are suffering so. You my son are a descendent of a long line of veelas and are now in need of your

mate."

And with that news Draco Lucien Malfoy leader of the Slytherin House, heir to the Malfoy Name, all around tough guy extraordinaire passed out.

**A/N So guys that's it the first chapter I have the second chappie all ready to go but I wont post it if no one is reading it. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please so I can know what to do better and what to continue to do!!!!!**

**Luv You All**

**-DevilsFavSin**


	2. Quidditch and Revelations

**Okay before I say anything else I want to give a major uber massive thanks to my very first reviewer ever forkslover1 you are awesome and thanks for taking the time to push that little button.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...Really want it ...Can't have it...Darn you JK Darn You**

Chapter 2. Quidditch and Revelations

The Burro

"Well boys this is it. Your last summer as carefree teenagers. After this, its Medi-Witch training for Mione and Auror training for you guys. And me stuck all alone in Hogwarts. Ginny said with a pout as she mounted her broom. They were all in the Weasley backyard waiting for Hermione to arrive.

"Aww Ginny you still have me. Madam Pomfrey is going to sponsor my internship." Came a voice from inside the house.

"Hermione!" they all shouted in unison as she opened the door and stepped outside.

"I am so glad you won't desert me in my time of need."

"Yeah well I am glad that someone will be there to keep my little sister under control." Ron said as he gave Hermione a hug.

" Well that wont be a problem you all know how I am when it comes to studies and its Ginny's N.E.W.T year so we make sure that every free moment is spent on her studies." Hermione assured Ron as she winked at Ginny over his shoulder.

"We all know Mione will keep Ginny under control she's a regular studying machine." Harry said with a smile and a side hug to hid best friend.

" If we can all stop talking about my studying habits and get on with this game it would be most apericated." Hermione said. They all mounted their brooms and yelled for the the rest of the clan to join in on the game. Hermione sat on a chair and kept score as they all flew above her engrossed in the game.

The Manor

SPLASH!!!!!!

" Gah what in the hell is your problem why are you dousing me with water." Draco growled as he wiped the water out of his eyes.

"Boy what did I say about that mouth! You better be glad this is important or I have half a mind to leave you in pain for another day or two. Now listen up and listen good. You are a veela. You are a descendent of a long proud line of veela men in my family. You have now come into your full veela powers and now need your mate or will suffer the consequences."

"Mate? You mean I have to just go and tell some lucky girl that she gets to be my lover forever. Thats not so bad. No girl has ever been able to resist my charm" Draco smirked the best he could and looked at his father

"Well I am glad you still have you cocky attitude but that charm of yours wont help with this girl she is immune to all your charm. You have always had latent veela power which is why all girls...and some boys fawn all over you but this girl is the only one who will not. Now think hard is there anyone you think of that would fit that description?" he asked his son

" No not really? All girls love me I have never had a girl turn me down ever." he said then doubled over as another bout of pain and nausea hit him.

"I see this is progressing faster than I thought." Lucius said getting up from his chair and opening a book.

"I need one of your mothers potions. We are going to have to do this the hard way. I fear we are running out of time." he said calling for a house elf to retrieve his wife.

"What do you mean running out of time? What hard way? Father please explain?" Draco said after the pain subsided. He was getting nervous this was his life he was not going to lose it because of some girl. Was he?

**A/N I am soooo sorry for the delay in updates I will not do it again I promise! I am sooo happy with the response I got form all my reviewers That was my kick in the a to post this chap and stop procrastinating. Again I am sorry I offer cookies and brownies as a peace offering!!!!!!**


End file.
